


Es nuestra fiesta (podemos hacer lo que queramos)

by samej



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Light Dom/sub, M/M, harry cyrus
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry ríe porque han terminado la gira, porque ahora están ellos dos solos, porque durante unos minutos nada parece existir más allá de esas tres paredes y de la madera de la puerta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Es nuestra fiesta (podemos hacer lo que queramos)

**Author's Note:**

> Harry vestido de Miley Cyrus es todo lo que necesité para empezar esto. Y el título está sacado de _We can't stop_ , of course. Enjoy.

La música es atronadora en el pub, pero a Harry no le molesta, no especialmente. Su hermana tiene lágrimas de la risa de verle mover el culo contra una columna y está borracho y por fin van a poder descansar un poco y quizá el dolor perenne de su garganta desaparezca con unos días de no cantar.

Harry adora los conciertos, y disfruta la adrenalina y el ligero mareo que siente _cada vez_ , cuando salen al escenario y miles de voces les gritan y cantan sus canciones y les miran como ídolos. Separa la goma del culotte de su cuerpo un segundo para pasar el dedo por la marca que le está dejando y piensa que ahora desde luego no es un ídolo para nadie, o no debería, al menos.

Pero tampoco quiere serlo, por una noche, quiere ser solo él, viviendo el puto Sueño, en mayúsculas y con luces de neón, saliendo de fiesta por Tokyo sin tener que preocuparse del dinero o de las cámaras o de nada. Solo de reír, de bailar con Niall que parece un pato mareado, de beber chupitos con Zayn hasta que a uno de ellos se le sale el tequila por la nariz de la risa, hacer que Liam se separe incómodo de él “Styles, llevas demasiada poca ropa para pegarte tanto a mí, quita”. 

No puede tocar a Louis, claro, aunque hay momentos en los que nota la mirada fija en su espalda y siente que esos ojos azules le atraviesan como agujas; vuelve la cabeza y no tarda en encontrarle; le hace sentir que es la única persona en la pista atestada de cuerpos y caras que de repente deja de reconocer. 

Louis habla con alguien que tiene al lado pero no aparta la cara encuadrada por el negro ni un segundo, y Harry se llena de malas intenciones porque maldito sea si no va a aprovechar que lleva puesta una segunda piel de plástico. Así que engancha al que siente que está más borracho de sus amigos, que resulta que es Niall, y se sube con él a la pista superior, donde aún tiene visión directa con Louis; coge aire, se termina la cerveza de un trago porque para lo que va a hacer lo necesita. 

Harry deja el vaso en una esquina, mira a Louis, que no ha apartado la mirada en un rato, y se engancha a la barandilla; perrea contra ella como si le fuera la puta vida en ello. Culo en pompa, manos en los muslos, le da la espalda a los ojos azules pero vuelve a mirarle cuando da una vuelta, y se mueve entre los aullidos de risa de Niall, que le sigue al momento porque ese irlandés es lo puto mejor. Echa de menos su guante pero no sabe donde lo ha perdido o quién se lo ha robado, cree que ha sido Olly pero, realmente, podría haber pasado ya por las manos de medio bar.

Se tira así unos minutos, pierde la noción del tiempo mientras baila de la manera más estúpida la canción que menos pega con ello, se agarra a Niall cuando está a punto de caerse y esquiva a duras penas una cámara que solo consigue fotografiarle la espalda, o al menos eso cree. Pasa el culo contra la barandilla y vuelve a darse la vuelta en busca de Louis cuando recuerda que, efectivamente, había subido ahí para él, de alguna manera. Se traga la decepción cuando no le ve y sigue recorriendo la zona de abajo con los ojos con el regusto de la vergüenza que no había sentido hasta ahora. Lo mismo ha sido demasiado ridículo para Louis, piensa.

Pero es un poco absurdo, porque hasta ahora lo ridículo nunca había fallado en ponerle igual.

Balbucea en la oreja de Niall sus intenciones de ir al servicio y él le contesta con el pulgar, mientras el rubio llama a gritos a Liam para que suba con él. Harry choca con él la mano cuando se cruzan por las escaleras. 

Se acerca al baño levantando los brazos cuando le gritan, pero no puede evitar la ansiedad cuando sigue sin encontrar a Louis, y nota cómo algo parecido al enfado se empieza a construir en su interior, empañando la felicidad de hace cinco minutos. Se lo está oliendo ya, habrá llegado un mensaje al móvil de Louis, Paul cogiéndole del brazo porque “mañana tienes volver que salir a la mañana con Eleanor, han salido fotos de” alguna puta mierda, piensa Harry, que no tiene la imaginación para muchos trotes. Harry ha visto a Eleanor irse antes, bastante pronto, después de haberse sacado el par de fotos de rigor y Harry esperaba que la noche se terminara así, para ellos, una noche libre de mentiras. Aunque fuese solo un rato.

Entra al baño y se lava la cara mientras murmura algún insulto que otro y ya está pensando en coger el móvil del bolso de Gemma para llamarle cuando la puerta se abre y aparece Louis, con la cara blanca y la camiseta arrugada y la lengua rosa humedeciendo los labios pintados. Mira hacia el resto del baño, ignorándole por completo; se lava las manos a su lado y por un momento intercambia una mirada con él en el espejo. 

Harry no habla mientras se termina de mojar el cuello en el lavabo. Están acostumbrados a no hablarse hasta que no revisan bien el sitio, porque una mala foto o una cámara inesperada puede joderles una semana más, quitarles otra mañana, otra tarde, otro día. 

Después de este tiempo se conocen demasiado y la cara de Louis pinta a promesa, y a Harry le tiemblan un poco las piernas por adelantado. 

Ya sabía Harry que lo ridículo iba a funcionar.

El chico que no conocen termina de mear y sale, cien por cien ignorante de la tensión que de repente se respira en el cuarto y en cuanto se cierra la puerta Louis le agarra del brazo y le lleva al cubículo más alejado, cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Alguien entra, pero ahora ya lo oyen todo amortiguado por las paredes.

Es la primera vez que hablan en toda la noche.

—Jodido cabrón, deja que te vea, das vergüenza —es lo que susurra, moviéndole contra un lado y apoyándose contra el otro. Hay algo extraño en verle con la cara blanca, como si no fuera él, Harry quiere rozarse hasta estar blanco también.

—¿Te ha gustado mi baile, entonces? —responde él en el mismo tono.

Louis no responde, le gruñe, directamente, y Harry ríe. Ríe porque han terminado la gira, porque ahora están ellos dos solos, porque durante unos minutos nada parece existir más allá de esas tres paredes y de la madera de la puerta, con caracteres en japonés que Harry no puede entender. 

—Va —dice —, déjame ver cuanto te ha gustado. 

Y apoya la mano sobre su bragueta, haciendo que Louis respire con fuerza; su aliento está caliente y huele a cerveza y a algo más, también le llega el de la pintura de su cara porque está cerca; y se acerca más mientras masajea suave; Louis abre los ojos y le para. 

—Ni se te ocurra, Styles.

Harry hace pucheros porque está borracho y quiere, quiere, quiere a Louis, ahora, entre sus piernas. 

—No pongas esa cara con esos moños, de verdad. 

Intenta acercarse de nuevo. 

—Sabes que te voy a dejar la cara blanca, no puedo tocarte. 

—Luego me limpio.

Louis niega con la cabeza, le aparta de él con un dedo en los labios, Harry sube las manos a su cintura. 

—¿Me has metido aquí para no dejarme hacerte nada?

Sonríe, un poco culpable.

—Solo no podemos besarnos. Con cuidado. 

—Como _Pretty Woman_. 

Ahí Louis ríe, carcajada incluida, y tiene que taparse la boca para no hacer ruido. Harry se acerca a él, pasa el pulgar por la boca negra llevándose algo de la pintura. 

— _Pretty Louis, walking down the street_ —canturrea contra sus labios sin llegar a tocarlos y le mira con expresión resoluta—. Está bien. Lo haremos a tu manera, Lou.

Le mira, confuso, y aún más ante su mirada, que no se aparta ni un momento de sus ojos mientras desciende hasta apoyar las rodillas en el suelo y los labios encima de la tela de su pantalón. Los azulejos están fríos pero secos, al menos, y ni siquiera eso dura demasiado porque se calienta rápido en contacto con su piel. 

— _Hostia_ , Harry.

Abre el botón y baja la cremallera bajo los atentos ojos de Louis, y de un tirón lleva los pantalones y los calzoncillos hasta debajo del culo. 

Louis coge aire de repente y lo suelta suave cuando Harry pone la mano sobre su estómago tenso, acaricia en círculos con los dedos, repasa sus caderas y deja que el aire caliente llegue hasta su piel, sujetándole cuando intenta empujar hacia delante. 

—Harry…

Harry responde con un pequeño _hum_ , entre lo apreciativo y el asentimiento, sabe que no puede tomarse el tiempo que le gusta con Louis, pero le gusta al menos disfrutar de los momentos de anticipación antes de acercarse más, antes de sujetarle la polla contra el estómago y pasar la lengua desde la piel suave hasta la punta; a Louis se le escapa el aire con un temblequeo del escalofrío que le recorre, y Harry lo hace otra vez, terminando por poner los labios alrededor al subir, esta vez. Con una mano enorme sujeta su cadera, el pulgar en el hueso, y los demás dedos rodeándole hasta el culo, aprieta con las uñas solo para oír a Louis sisear en algún punto sobre su cabeza.

Baja la mano y masajea los testículos y la piel tensa y suave tras ellos, y deja que poco a poco su boca se acostumbre al tamaño, mueve la cabeza hacia delante y detrás y cada vez ve más cerca el vello y el borde de la camiseta, cada vez deja que su mano haga menos trabajo y le deja más a la boca, prueba sus límites porque aunque no está tan borracho, no es la primera vez que hacen esto en un estado en el que no deberían, y no sería la primera vez que intenta coger más de lo que puede.

No hay reflexión al fondo de su paladar cuando abarca entero a Louis y éste hace un ruido estrangulado que Harry supone que intentaba ser su nombre, en algún momento.

Aparta la mano, al final, y mira hacia arriba, Louis tiene los ojos nublados, semiabiertos y oscuros en la luz trémula del servicio, pone la mano en su nuca y acaricia despacio, se le abre la boca cada vez que Harry echa la cabeza hacia atrás hasta casi alejarse de él, para luego volver a hundirla hasta que la nariz roza su estómago. 

—No sabes lo que es verte desde aquí, joder, no sabes, tu puta boca —pone las dos manos sobre sus hombros, por el cuello, sube hasta los moñitos y los agarra un poco, Harry suelta un gemido de dolor—. ¿Duele?

No suena preocupado, suena con esa voz baja y ronca que se le pone solo cuando están follando, cuando se susurran guarradas cuando no deben, esa voz que es solo para Harry y que hace que su propia polla dé una sacudida dentro de los pantalones que le parecen aún más estrechos.

Ni siquiera le contesta, ocupado en coger un ritmo decente mientras pasa las manos al culo y cuela los dedos por el medio, solo rozando y ahora no puede parar cuando las caderas de Louis se echan hacia delante, y hace lo que puede para mantener el equilibrio sobre las rodillas. Louis pone las manos a ambos lados de su cuello, los dedos en la nuca y Harry sube los ojos de nuevo, sintiendo un escalofrío solo al pensar lo que está pasando por la cabeza de Louis.

—Hey, hey Haz, ¿puedo? ¿te ves bien? —los dedos masajean su nuca uno tras otro, como si fueran un piano, tiemblan contra él—. No me queda, no me queda mucho.

La respuesta de Harry es dar un azote con la mano derecha en su culo, apremiándole, porque sí, se ve bien, y ahora mismo le apetece, le apetece que Louis le haga sentir algo, le apetece terminar la gira con la garganta irritada y haciendo que Louis se corra en un baño. 

Louis le sujeta firme con las manos en la nuca y da un par de empujones, probando y dejando que Harry reajuste la postura del cuello para evitar reflejos desagradables, y poco a poco deja de ser tentativas, una más y el golpe contra el fondo le hace apretar los dedos contra su culo, tiene los ojos fijos en la cara de Louis que está contraída en un gesto indescriptible, irreal con la pintura; tiene la boca abierta y negra y saca la lengua entre los labios, hunde los dedos contra su hombro y sigue curvando la espalda, inclinándose sobre él como una sombra.

Embiste en estocadas cortas, intercala con alguna más suave, más lenta pero más profunda y Harry sabe que mañana dolerá pero ahora a quién le importa. Hay algo liberador, hay algo terriblemente sucio y liberador en dejar que Louis le folle así la boca, y a pesar de que empieza a no notar la mandíbula y que los ojos se le humedecen en las comisuras su polla no deja de estar dura como una piedra. Intenta tocarse para relajar la tensión pero el “no” que sale de la boca de Louis le para al momento, automáticamente, y vuelve a subir la mano donde la puede ver. 

Louis deja escapar ante esto un sonido debilitado, como si aún le sorprendiese cuando Harry le obedece.

—Oh, joder, eres, joder, _tan buen chico_.

Harry nota en los labios cómo las pulsaciones aumentan, y Louis solo tiene que echar las caderas una vez más hacia atrás y otra hacia delante y se está corriendo y Harry traga, traga y cuando ya no queda más sigue lamiendo, hasta que está completamente relajado y después reparte besos por la zona de alrededor, por la línea que sube hasta el ombligo. 

—Lou, Lou —susurra—, ¿puedo tocarme ya, Lou?

—Joder. Sí, sí pero levántate, quiero verte. 

Harry nota cómo se le expande el calor en la cara, pero mete la mano bajo la lycra y no puede evitar cerrar los ojos cuando por fin, por fin, se toca, esparce por la punta el preseminal y jura por lo bajo al aumentar el ritmo. Louis termina de atarse el pantalón, se recoloca la camiseta.

—Mírame, Haz. 

Y lo hace, y es extraño porque parece tener una sonrisa negra pero puede ver que no sonríe, le mira fascinado, como si fuera lo mejor que ha visto, como si fuera lo único y a Harry se le escapan sonidos de la garganta que no puede ni intenta controlar. Se va acercando a él y Harry no entiende por qué o cómo tarda tanto si están a un metro el uno del otro, menos, medio metro, y aún así Louis se toma su tiempo, y Harry podría ahogarse en los ojos azules y podría ahogarse en Louis y podría no importarle, podría no importarle, si es Louis.

Está tan cerca ahora que a Harry le cuesta enfocarle pero no puede evitar aumentar el ritmo aún más, y empieza a perder el control, y Louis se mueve con una lentitud que parece fuera de lugar cuando Harry está tan desesperado, pasa una mano por el estómago de Harry evitando la mano que se mueve arriba y abajo, sube por el lado de las costillas, sube aún más, mete un dedo por debajo de la cinta aislante y la quita de camino, aprieta, suave, y el orgasmo de Harry termina de explotar, desde el bajo vientre hasta los dedos de los pies y hasta la punta de su columna vertebral; llora un gemido contra el hombro de Louis y él le sujeta el tiempo que dura, murmurando palabras cariñosas y alentadoras, le abraza y le besa el pelo, y esparce besos secos por su hombro, y uno muy, muy suave, casi fantasmal, en su boca.

 _Decías que no podías besarme_ , piensa Harry, pero en realidad le da igual. Ahora mismo le daría igual salir con la cara negra y el cuello blanco y la boca roja. 

El móvil de Louis suena y él suspira.

—Mierda.

Harry le mira con expresión interrogante, ya con el pantalón bien puesto y terminando de limpiarse las manos con papel, dando gracias al cielo porque aún quedaba.

—Zayn, que Amy nos está buscando, lo de siempre. Voy a salir ya, te aviso cuando no haya moros en la costa, ¿sí? Creo que Liam la está entreteniendo bailando con alguno —termina, riéndose con cariño. 

A veces Harry se pregunta qué harían si Zayn y Liam y Niall no les quisieran tanto, no les cubrieran y les ayudaran como lo hacen. 

—Bien. ¿Tengo negro o blanco en alguna parte?

Louis entrecierra los ojos y encoge los hombros. 

—No parece, pero esta luz es un poco mierda. La cara la tienes bien, dejando aparte que notaría que acabas de hacer una mamada a diez kilómetros. 

—Ja, ja —ríe, sarcástico, aunque sabe que seguramente tenga razón—. Ahora me doy con agua fría. Venga, ve, que si no nos van a tocar las narices hasta el puto mes que viene, y bastante tenemos ya.

Louis sonríe y pone la oreja en la puerta hasta que se convence de que no hay nadie, y se escurre por ella dejando a Harry dentro, con una sonrisa en la cara. Le duele la mandíbula un poco pero nada excesivo, y cuenta dos veces hasta cien hasta salir del baño. 

Cuando sale, la voz de Miley atrona desde los altavoces y Harry salta al medio del círculo, chocándose contra la mitad de ellos y recogiendo el testigo en forma de dedo de espuma, que por fin retorna a su legítimo dueño.

Casi sin pretenderlo busca los ojos de Louis mientras baila y los encuentra, como siempre. Louis alza el vaso en un brindis privado y él le responde con el guante, articulando sin voz que _no podemos parar, no queremos parar_. 

Louis intenta ocultar las carcajadas, sin conseguirlo.


End file.
